priparafandomcom-20200223-history
SoLaMi♡SMILE Pop Coord
(そらみ♡スマイルポップ) is from the brand Candy Alamode. It was first seen worn by Mirei Minami in Episode 103. This coord, along with the Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord and the Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord, are recolors of the SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A two-piece outfit. The top is split to be half white with glitter coating and half orange and peach plaid. A row of tiny red and white pom-poms are sewn around the bottom, while the white collar is lined in peach with a glittering peach tie hanging from it, along with a pom-pom from each corner. The sleeves are in two layers, the top having a soft orange piped diamond chain colored either red, pink and white, or sky-blue. The layer is lined in peach while the second is lined in sky-blue and colored peach and orange plaid. Sewn to the side of the chest is a split design bow; the center white, the right side is peach with glitter, the left is orange and peach plaid. A three-layered ruffled cravat hangs from it, coming in white, pale blue, and peach. The skirt is in five layers with a large golden-orange sequined bow sewn to the back with tails of red and pale orange hanging from it, each with a large white or pale blue pom-pom at the tip. The top skirt is a white floral-shape tutu with a single peach line and two orange plaid straps lined in gold. The second skirt is a pleat colored in orange plaid with pale blue and white lining. On front of this layer are three sections coated in glitter, one white, one pale peach, and one soft red. The remainder of skirts rest beneath this layer, one being pale pink with pink lining on top of two petticoat, one semi-pleat peach, the other a ruffled white. Shoes Tall white glittering boots with a strip of peach going up the center attached to three glittering bows; two of pale blue with pink center, and one red with a purple center. The bow on top of the boot has a white and peach ruffled materials hanging from it. The sole is orange to match the plaid cuff, lined in gold. Comes with white stockings that have ruffled cuff and a glittering diagonal pattern of pink, sky-blue, and peach stripes. Accessory A large split design bow with a white center attached to a white and orange cloth. One side is a glittering peach and orange gradient, the other is dark orange with glitter. Game is a PriPara Rare coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 2016-09-18 20.39.17.png CsNo6g-VMAE31IB 002.jpg Anime Screenshots Ready smile13.png Cml0d-1UsAEA-Fa.jpg Ep 112 10.png Ep 112 9.png Ep 112 8.png Ep 112 6.png Ep 112 2.png Screenshot 2016-11-05-21-54-23.png Eb530d7e.jpg 7fb86778.jpg C6163fae.jpg C608ee67.jpg C4nWGMIVMAI2-6Y.jpg 72c46b36.jpg Ddc9cc02.jpg Ce8e43be.jpg Be67a0de.jpg C4nWpLCVcAAipL3.jpg C4nWfiaVcAAPGyk.jpg 1486519137 1 4 eb5b1cca927ad8542204cbef333d615a.jpg Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Pop Coord Category:2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords Category:Promotional Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 3